1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular headlamp system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 10-199305 a vehicular headlamp system including a pair of left and right lamp chambers disposed at a front of a vehicle.
Each light chamber accommodates therein a high-beam forming reflecting lamp and a low-beam forming projecting lamp vehicle-transversely spaced from each other, so that they overlap each other in a transverse direction, needing a corresponding transverse dimension for their installation.
Although each light chamber has two lamps different of function, and hence is multi-functionalized, the implementation is achieved at the sacrifice of a transverse allowance of the vehicle.
The present invention is made with such point in view. It therefore is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicular headlamp system having a light chamber multi-functionalizable by accommodation of different lamps, without significant sacrifice of a transverse allowance of an associated vehicle.
To achieve the object, according an aspect of the invention, there is provided a vehicular headlamp system comprising a lamp chamber to be provided to a vehicle, and a pair of different lamps installed in the lamp chamber, overlapping each other in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
According to the aspect of the invention, the lamp chamber is allowed to have a reduced transverse size to be sufficient for accommodation of one lamp that a greater transverse dimension.